Quedate a mi lado
by Misora Naomi
Summary: "¿Gohan, quieres ser mi novio?" – Le preguntó ella. Gohan no sabía que contestarle ¿Quién diría que tal pregunta causaría una confusión total? Videl estaba dispuesta a pedirle una cita a Gohan, pero alguien se le adelantó. ¿Qué pasará en el corazón de Videl? ¿Podrá Gohan resolver su confusión?
1. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

**Nota. **Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama y no tengo intenciones lucrativas con ellos

**Capitulo 1. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?**

En el Instituto Orange Star. Tres meses después de la derrota de Majin Buu.

― Uhmm…― Ireza estaba pensativa, mientras pasaba el lápiz por frente de su nariz. Volteo a ver a Gohan y se sonrojo ligeramente. Desde hace tiempo que le gustaba, pero no se había atrevido a pedirle una cita porque desde hacia tiempo sospechaba que entre él y Videl había cierta atracción mutua. Sin embargo, habían pasado ya un tiempo y no había sabido que ambos fueran novios o algo por el estilo. Comenzó a escribir algo en su cuaderno y se lo mostro a Videl.

― ¿Uh? – Videl leyó el contenido, que decía algo así:

_Videl, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?_

Videl tomó la pluma y escribió para contestarle y le devolvió el cuaderno, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ireza leyó:

_Por supuesto, pregunta lo que quieras._

Luego de unos minutos, Ireza le hizo la pregunta:

_¿A ti te gusta Gohan? ¿Es tu novio?_

Videl se puso totalmente roja ante tal pregunta. ¿Qué si le gustaba Gohan? ¡Pues claro que sí! Eso era algo que se notaba inmediatamente. Sin embargo, no quería admitirlo. ¡Antes muerta, que admitir sus sentimientos por Gohan! Eso le hizo recordar una cosa en específico: el día en que Gohan y los demás fueron a enfrentar al Mago Babidi y ella se despidió de él. Recordó entonces que se había decidido a pedirle una cita a Gohan, pero hasta entonces no lo había hecho. No había encontrado el momento apropiado y no había notado en Gohan ningún indicio de que él pudiera tener sentimientos por ella que fueran más allá de una simple amistad. Ella no podría tolerar sentirse rechazada por alguien como él.

―(No sé qué decirle…) – Pensó Videl nerviosa. – (Bueno… supongo que…)—Videl comenzó a escribir para contestarle, luego le paso el cuaderno.

_¡¿Novios nosotros?! ¡Para nada! ¡Solo somos amigos! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

Al leer el último mensaje, Ireza suspiró aliviada. Oficialmente, ya tenía un "permiso" para poder salir con Gohan. Escribió otro mensaje y se lo paso a Videl.

_Solo curiosidad. _

Videl lo leyó y volteo a verla, ésta le sonrió y le guiñó. Sin embargo, Videl seguía pensativa. ¿Sería este el momento oportuno para por fin poder pedirle una cita a Gohan? Después de todo, simplemente era una cita, ¿no? Nada fuera de lo común, no seria que le pidiera hacer algo raro ni casarse con ella, ¡para nada!

La campana sonó para dar por terminadas las clases. Gohan estaba por retirarse cuando Videl se le interpuso.

―Ehm… Gohan, yo… quiero pedirte algo… ― Gohan le miro atentamente. Videl estaba totalmente ruborizada y nerviosa.

―Claro, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?—

―No, no es que necesite algo, es solo que…―

―¿Interrumpo algo?—Interfirió Ireza, Videl se puso más nerviosa aun.

―N-no… no interrumpes nada, ¿verdad, Gohan? – Se volvió a él, con una risa nerviosa y medio ridícula.

―Bueno tú estabas por decirme algo, ¿no? –

―¿Quieres decirme algo, Ireza?—Le preguntó la joven de cabello negro.

―Bueno, no, en realidad quiero decirle algo a Gohan –

―¿Uh? ¿A mí? –

―Bueno, en ese caso los dejo, Gohan, luego hablamos. — Videl se retiró, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

―Gohan, sé que esto te parecerá un poco raro, pero… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?—

―¡¿Eh, que?! ¡¿Salir?! ¡¿Te refieres a una cita, como pareja?! – Gohan se sorprendió por la propuesta y se ruborizo ligeramente. Ireza le asintió, sonriéndole amenamente. –P-pero no sé qué decir…

―Anda Gohan, di que sí, nos vamos a divertir mucho—Dijo esto último, guiñándole sonriente. –Además, eso serviría para conocernos mejor, ¿Qué dices? ¿Dirás que si? – Gohan se rascó la cabeza. Recordó que la primera cita que había tenido fue por causa de un chantaje. Ahora la situación era distinta, no tenia porque verse obligado a aceptar, pero, si rechazaba podría quedar mal con ella… además… eran amigos, ¿no? Tal vez la cosa no iría en plan romántico, sino simplemente en plan de dos amigos que salen a divertirse juntos, inocentemente.

―D-de… de acuerdo. –

―¡¿De verdad que si?! ¡Hurra, bravo! – La rubia dio saltos de alegría. –Entonces Gohan, ¿nos vemos mañana aquí después de la escuela? Así decidiríamos a donde nos gustaría ir.

―Está bien… ― Ambos salieron del salón. Videl esperaba afuera, dispuesta a seguir con su cometido.

―¿Ya terminaron de hablar? –

―¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela! ¡Chau! – Ireza se despidió de ambos alzando una mano y sonriéndoles. Una vez que ella se retiro, Videl volteo a ver a Gohan.

―¿De qué fue de lo que hablaron? –Preguntó Videl, curiosa.

―¡¿Eh!? ¡¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?! E-es que, no lo sé… no creo que sea buena idea… - Entre todas las personas, Gohan no quería que Videl se enterase de que acababa de hacer una cita con otra chica que no fuera ella. Además… conociendo su carácter, tal vez la cosa no iría bien para él. ¡Un momento! ¿A Videl le importaría que él estuviera saliendo con alguien más? No, eso es imposible, porque, según él, Videl jamás le había mostrado sentimientos más allá de una sincera amistad. Entonces, en todo caso, la cosa no iría tan mal.

―¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? Vamos dilo, no creo que sea algo tan malo…―

―Bueno, está bien. Ella… me… me ha pedido que salgamos… ―

―¿Salir? ¿Salir a donde?—

―Eso, ya sabes… una… ci… ci… cita. – Lo último le costó mucho trabajo decirlo. Espero la reacción de la chica. Mientras no fuera una reacción violenta, todo estaría bien. Bien pudo imaginarse a una Videl celosa y violenta que comenzara a tirarle golpes y patadas y le dijera "mujeriego", "Casanova", "sinvergüenza".

Videl se quedo helada al escuchar la palabra "cita". ¿Fue esa entonces la razón por la que Ireza le había preguntado aquello? Muy posiblemente, sí. Pero ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Quería pedirle una cita a Gohan, pero, ¿sería ya demasiado tarde para eso?

―¿Videl? –

―¿Y tu… tu… q-que le contestaste? – Videl esperaba que la respuesta de Gohan fuera negativa. Así ella podría tener una esperanza con él.

―Em… pues… yo… ― Gohan miro a Videl a sus intensos ojos azules. Ella lo miraba muy ansiosa y ligeramente molesta. Como lo pensaba, Videl no reaccionaría bien a aquello. – le he dicho que sí – Contestó la verdad. De cualquier manera después iba a enterarse. Era mejor que lo supiera de él antes y no de alguien más. Al menos así la cosa se suavizaría.

―V-vaya… entonces vas a salir con ella… ― Dijo Videl, cabizbaja. No quería que Gohan viera en su rostro la tristeza que tenia.

―P-pero no es como tú lo piensas, ¡saldremos en plan de amigos, amigos nada más! – Le aclaró Gohan, mientras agitaba las manos y ponía una cara nerviosa.

―¡Arghh! ¡Cállate! ¡¿Y a mí que me importa si es en plan de amigos o si van como pareja?! ¡No tienes porque explicarme nada! ¡Tus ridículos asuntos no me interesan! ¡Por mi ustedes pueden ser novios melosos y aun así eso me tiene sin cuidado! – Videl no podía controlar su coraje, no quería que Gohan la viera en ese estado.

―¿D-de de verdad no te importa para nada? – Preguntó Gohan, un poco decepcionado por la respuesta de su amiga.

―¡No! ¡Me importa un pepinillo! Ahora si me disculpas ya me voy, tengo mucho que hacer. –

―¡O-oye, espera! ¿No tenias algo que ibas a decirme? –

―¡Olvídalo! – Videl se retiró. Gohan siguió mirándola desde donde estaba hasta que desapareció de su vista.

―Nunca voy a poder entenderla… ―Murmuró para sí mismo.

…

De camino de vuelta a casa, Gohan permanecía pensativo por lo que acababa de ocurrirle al salir de la escuela.

―La verdad es que no me había metido en ningún lío desde hace meses y hoy me pasan estas cosas… menudo problema… Videl ya no quiere ni hablarme…- Gohan había tenido la acción del día como el Gran Saiyaman después de la escuela, enfrentando a unos criminales se encontró con Videl, pero ella ni siquiera quiso voltear a verle. La situación lo tenía muy preocupado. —Videl si que está enfadada… ¿será por lo de la cita? No puede ser, ella dijo que no le importaba, ¿no? ¿Entonces que le hice? No sé qué haré… espero que se le pase el enojo…

…

Mansión Satan.

Ya se hacía de noche y Videl estaba en la cama, aun meditando sobre lo que había pasado.

―Eres un idiota, Gohan… tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Y yo que iba a pedirle una cita, pero si va con Ireza no puedo hacerlo… ella es mi amiga. Entonces… ¿a Ireza de verdad le gustaba Gohan? Bueno, siendo francos la culpa no es suya, ya que yo le dije que no sentía nada especial por Gohan, aunque era mentira… ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que irá a pasar? – Videl dio un suspiro y siguió pensando en su príncipe de cabellos negros, durante toda la noche.

…

Al día siguiente, Ireza había esperado impacientemente que llegara la hora de la salida de clases y su espera por fin había terminado. Gohan se paro frente a ella y le sonrió y ella contestó igual con una sonrisa.

―¿Nos vamos ya?—Le preguntó la joven rubia. Gohan asintió. Ambos salieron juntos de la escuela y Videl los vio desde lejos, con tristeza.

―Sea como sea espero que les vaya bien, aun así siguen siendo mis amigos...-

Gohan e Ireza habían llegado al centro de la ciudad.

―¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a comer algo? –Le preguntó Ireza

―Es una excelente idea, ¡muero de hambre! ― Contestó, emocionado.

―¿Te parece si vamos por unas hamburguesas? ¡Conozco un buen sitio! No es muy grande pero las hamburguesas son deliciosas—

―De acuerdo—Ambos fueron al pequeño restaurante en la ciudad, les sirvieron sus órdenes y comenzaron a comer.

―Oye Gohan, dime… ¿has salido antes con una chica?—Le preguntó Ireza

―¿Eh? Bueno, pues… sí… Salí una vez con una chica— Contestó el joven, un poco apenado.

―¿Y ustedes fueron novios? – Ante la pregunta, Gohan se ahogó con el refresco y se puso totalmente colorado.

―¡N-no, para nada! Y-yo… nunca… nunca he tenido una novia—Contestó Gohan, mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, nerviosamente.

―Bueno… no me sorprende, ya que eres algo del tipo tímido. –Dijo con una risita ― Y… ¿no te gustaría tener una novia? – Le preguntó la rubia, en tono coqueto.

―Y-yo no lo sé… no me he puesto a pensar en eso… así que no sabría decirte… ―

―Bueno, Gohan, ten en cuenta que tener novia es algo que hacemos todos los jóvenes, así que no sería nada anormal si tu tuvieras una. ¿Nunca has pensado como sería tu chica ideal? –

―N-no… nunca he pensado en ese tipo de cosas…―

―¿Entonces te la pasas estudiando nada más? ¿No piensas en chicas? ¿N-no me digas que tú eres, eres…? – Ireza abrió los ojos como platos y le miró incrédula.

―¿Ser qué? –

―¿Homosexual? – Gohan se cayó para atrás con todo y la silla.

―¡N-no! ¡Para nada! ¡Yo no soy nada de eso! Las chicas de verdad me gustan, me gustan bastante, ¡lo juro! ¡Ajajaja!— Rio Gohan nerviosamente con una mano detrás de la nuca.

―Lo siento, lamento haber dicho eso… creo que me pasé, je je… tómatelo como una broma, ¿quieres?—

―S-sí claro… uff…― Ambos dejaron de hablar por unos minutos. Lo que Ireza había preguntado los había dejado a ambos bastante incómodos. Gohan comía demasiado, a sorpresa de Ireza. Pese a que el joven se había propuesto ser lo más normal posible durante la cita, había ignorado el detalle del tremendo apetito saiyajin.

―¿C-como es que puedes comer tanto? – Pregunto la rubia, asombrada.

―¿E-eh? B-bueno… esto… me viene de familia, je… ― Una gota pasó por la cabeza de Gohan. Si lo cachaba haciendo alguna otra rareza, no tendría la vida normal que tanto quería.

―¿Entonces todos en tu familia comen así? –

―Solo mi padre y mi hermano, aunque mi hermano no tanto como mi padre. Entre los tres mi padre es el que más come.

―¿Qué? ¿Más de lo que te has comido tú? ¡No puedo creérmelo!

―Je… pues sí, así es…―

―Bueno Gohan, ya que hemos terminado por fin, ¿A dónde te apetece ir?—

―Pues… no se… donde tú quieras estará bien… ―

―Uhmm… Demos un paseo por la ciudad, yo la conozco a la perfección así que creo que puedo llevarte para que conozcas nuevos lugares, ¿tú aun no has conocido bien la ciudad o sí?—

―Pues la verdad es que no he andado mucho por aquí, más que para la escuela… - La verdad Gohan si recorría la ciudad, únicamente por su deber como el Gran Saiyaman, pero eso no iba a decírselo a Ireza.

Juntos, recorrieron las calles de Ciudad Satan, se sonreían el uno al otro y platicaban sobre las clases y sobre las cosas que les gustaban. En realidad Gohan no hablaba mucho, pero no podía dudar que se la estaba pasando bien. Esta cita había resultado mucho mejor que la primera que había tenido. Ireza era muy graciosa y amable, además de interesarse especialmente por lo que él dijera. Hacía tiempo que Gohan no había tenido una plática tan amena. Pasaron algunas horas y ya se había empezado a oscurecer.

―¿De verdad, tu papá hizo eso? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

―Sí… mi madre estaba muy enojada, así que lo dejó sin cenar e hizo que durmiera afuera. Fue un castigo terrible para papá, por más que le suplicó no pudo convencerla. Después de eso, no volvió a hacerlo jamás, je je—

―Gohan tus historias son muy graciosas, jamás imaginé que tuvieras ese sentido del humor.—

―Pero no son cosa mía, solo son cosas que les pasan a mis amigos.—

―Aun así…― Ambos llegaron a un parque con muchos árboles y miraron los alrededores. En medio del parque había fuentes con luces de colores dentro que le daban un brillo especial al lugar.

―Guau… es muy bonito…― Dijo Gohan mientras contemplaba las luces.

―¿Verdad que sí? – Ireza le tomó de la mano, para sorpresa de Gohan y juntos recorrieron el lugar, mirando todas las fuentes. Ambos pararon e Ireza se quedo frente a él, mirándole a los ojos.

―Oye Gohan… hay algo que quiero preguntarte… ― Le dijo, ligeramente sonrojada.

―¿Qué cosa es?—

―Pero antes de eso, necesito probar una cosa. —

―¿Uh? – Ireza sonrió y sin titubear acercó sus labios a los de Gohan y le plantó un beso. Gohan se puso tieso y colorado totalmente, ¡esta era la primera vez que una chica le daba un beso! ¡Se lo había robado! ¡Su primer beso! Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, la cita no era en el plan que se había imaginado, ¡ella le acababa de besar! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Aunque la cosa había sido inesperada, para Gohan la sensación había resultado… agradable, para su sorpresa.

Después de unos segundos, Ireza se separó de él.

―¿Qué es lo que? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Intentó preguntar lo más sereno posible, aunque la situación ahora estaba de lo más incómoda para él.

―Porque eres un chico lindo. Gohan… me gustas mucho…―

―¿Qué te gusto? ¿Te gusto para qué? ¿N-no me digas qué?—

―Gohan… ¿quieres ser mi novio?—

―¿Ehhh? – Gohan se cayó de espaldas. Si la situación no podía ser más incomoda antes, se había equivocado.

―¿No quieres? ¿No te ha gustado el beso que te di? –Preguntó ella, con ligera tristeza.

―¿Eh? ¡N-no, no, el beso! El beso ha estado bien… eso creo… p-pero es que no se qué contestar, yo… yo… (Y ahora que le digo, ¿la rechazo? Pero es que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo decir que no, ¿y si llora? ¡Por Dios, que voy a hacer! ¡Ayúdame, Dende!) –

―¿Gohan…? Mira… si quieres… si esto te es algo difícil ahora… te voy a dejar pensarlo, ¿qué te parece?—

―E-está bien…Yo… ya tengo que irme, ¡se hace tarde!—

―Adiós, Gohan…―-

―¡Adiós! – Gohan partió a toda prisa, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante sin preocuparse de que lo vieran. Por suerte para él, era de noche asi que nadie pudo notarlo.

―Vaya… se desapareció…―

..

Volando de vuelta a su casa, Gohan se sentía que se había metido en un problema peor que estar luchando contra un monstruo abominable.

―¿Qué le digo, qué le digo, qué le digo? No seee, pero, ¿por qué es que no lo sé? ¿Por qué estoy dudando? ¡Debí decirle que no, aunque eso fuera a lastimarla! Era lo mejor, ¿no? Pero, es que… ¿QUÉ HAGO? ¡Con un demonio! Un momento… ¿Y Videl? ¿Qué pasaría con Videl si yo llegara a ser novio de Ireza? ¿No me quitaría eso de la posibilidad de que nosotros…?

Flash back

―¡Cállate! ¡¿Y a mí que me importa si es en plan de amigos o si van como pareja?! ¡No tienes porque explicarme nada! ¡Tus ridículos asuntos no me interesan! ¡Por mi ustedes pueden ser novios melosos y aun así eso me tiene sin cuidado!

―De... ¿de verdad no te importa?

―¡Me importa un pepinillo!—

Fin Flash back

―Es verdad, Videl dijo eso... es evidente que entre nosotros nunca va a haber nada más que amistad… Pero aun así no se qué hacer… hum… ¡Ya se! Mañana es sábado y no tengo clase, así que le pediré a Krillin un consejo, ¡ya está! ¡Qué idea tan estupenda!

…

Al día siguiente, Gohan llegó a Kame House, dispuesto a pedirle a Krillin su ayuda. Encontró al maestro Roshi sentado en su silla playera, leyendo las mismas revistas sucias de siempre

―Hola, maestro Roshi – Saludó con animos.

―Hola muchacho, ¡tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo están tú y tu familia?

―Todos estamos bien maestro. Oiga… ¿y Krillin? ¿Está dentro?—

―Sí, sí, adelante. Pasa y búscale ahí—

―Muchas gracias señor—Se despidió con una reverencia y entró a la casa. Ahí dentro estaba Krillin, mirando el televisor.

―¡Hola Krillin!—

―¡Eh, hola amigo! ¿Eh, como va todo?

―Muy bien, las clases van bien asi que no me puedo quejar.

―Me da mucho gusto, ¿y Goku y los demás que tal?—

―Papá como siempre está entrenando y Goten lo acompaña algunas veces. Las cosas marchan bien.

―Ahh… es verdad, es bueno disfrutar nuevamente de paz en nuestro planeta… Y dime, Gohan, ¿a qué has venido? ¿O solo venias a saludarme?—

―Bueno sí, si quería saludar, pero también necesitaba preguntarte una cosa. Espero que puedas ayudarme. De verdad, lo necesito con urgencia.—

―Con todo gusto amigo, dime, ¿Qué sucede?—Gohan se sentó al lado de su amigo y se puso cabizbajo.

―Es que… hay una chica…―

―Vaya, vaya, picarón, ¿no me digas que ya andas de novio con esa niña Videl?—Le dijo mientras le daba unos codazos en las costillas.

―No, no es nada de eso… ―Contestó, sonrojado— Videl y yo sólo somos amigos… Se trata de otra chica…―

―¿Otra chica? ¿Es que andas con las dos al mismo tiempo? ¡Eso no me lo esperaba de ti! ¿Eh? Bien dicen que entre más tímidos parecen ser, resultan ser los más tremendos. – Le dijo Krillin divertido.

―¡Por supuesto que no, no es nada de eso! ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer tal cosa? ¡Además ya te dije que Videl y yo solo somos amigos! ¿Quieres ser serio, por favor?

―Bueno, está bien, está bien. ¿Qué hay con "esa chica"?—

―Bueno, lo que pasa es que ayer salimos juntos y ella… ella… me pidió que fuera su novio… ―

―¿De verdad? ¿Y qué le dijiste? – Pregunto Krillin, sorprendido.

―Quedamos en que lo iba a pensar y que luego le daría su respuesta. Pero… el problema es que no se si decirle que sí o no…―

―Bueno, Gohan, la cosa no debería ser tan difícil. Dime… ¿te gusta esa chica?—Gohan titubeo por unos momentos.

―Pues… yo… no lo sé…― Y en verdad que no lo sabía. Ver a Ireza en plan romántico le resultaba confuso. Recordó el beso que le había dado y de que había sentido algo, lo había sentido. Ireza no era fea, al contrario, era muy bonita y su personalidad era agradable. Era un buen partido, sin duda.

―Eso es algo que sientes o no sientes, es todo. Si no sientes eso por ella, lo mejor será que se lo digas para que no termine herida, ¿entiendes? Es mejor no mentirse a uno mismo.—

―Tienes razón. Entonces… ¿crees que debo decirle que no?—

―Eso es algo que te toca decidir a ti.—

―¡Eso no me ayuda nada!—

―O-oye… solo trato de ayudarte de buena manera, de veras. En todo caso, ¿por qué no preguntas a Yamcha? Ya sabes, que él mismo se presume un experto en estas cosas de las chicas. Yo no soy precisamente un Don Juan—

―De acuerdo, iré con Yamcha entonces. Gracias por todo, Krillin.—

―Está bien amigo, cuídate mucho y luego me cuentas como fue con esa chica—

…

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, en la mansión Satan. Videl se encontraba en su recámara, charlando por teléfono.

―Bueno entonces así quedamos, mañana en la escuela nos juntaremos para hacer el trabajo de química—

―_Está bien—_Sonó la voz del otro lado, era Ireza.— _Ahm… oye Videl, antes de que cuelgues, tengo algo que decirte…_

―Adelante, dime…―

―_Es que… el viernes Salí con Gohan…― _Videl se quedó sin decir nada, y hubo silencio por unos segundos

―Y… ¿Qué tal te fue?—Preguntó finalmente Videl, tratando de ocultar su reacción.

―_Pues la verdad es que fue bastante bien, Gohan resultó ser muy simpático y agradable… y además… al final… nosotros… nos besamos—_Ireza dijo lo último muy despacio, como un susurro, pero Videl alcanzó a oírlo. Se quedo helada. – _Ahhh y fue tan bonito, Gohan es muy lindo Videl, no sé cómo es que no puede gustarte a ti._

―E-el… no es mi tipo…―Apenas atinó a decir, se le estaba dificultando el habla y sentía que no podía respirar. De pronto, sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. – (¿Estoy llorando? ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que controlarme! ¿Yo, llorando por ese tonto? ¡No!)

―_Bueno pero eso no fue todo, ¿sabes qué más? ―_¿Más? ¿Acaso había más? No era posible, tenía ganas de colgarle para no seguir escuchando todas esas tonterías.

―_¡Me atreví a pedirle que fuera mi novio!― _¿Qué fueran novios? ¡Suficiente! Esto ya iba demasiado lejos. Videl no podía creerlo, no creía lo acelerada que podía ser su amiga. Ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que colgar, pero no podía, tenía que saberlo todo.

―¿Q-que… que fue lo que dijo él? –

―_Bueno, dijo que iba a pensarlo, pero… ¿te imaginas? ¿Gohan y yo juntos? ¡Sería fantástico! Bueno… tengo que colgar, mañana mismo te cuento todos los detalles, ¿vale? ¡Besos!—_Ireza colgó, pero la tortura de Videl aun no terminaba. ¿Ireza y Gohan novios? Eso no podía imaginarlo y mucho menos soportarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Ella no podría influir en la decisión de Gohan de ninguna manera, ella le había dicho que si eran novios incluso eso no le iba a importar, ¿por qué había dicho tal mentira? Ahora se sentía perdida, como atrapada en medio de un laberinto eterno. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Se preguntaba una vez tras otra.

…

Al día siguiente, en clases, Gohan seguía pensando en el asunto, recordando lo que Yamcha le había dicho.

Flash back

―Hiciste muy bien en acudir a mí, muchacho—Dijo Yamcha con presunción.

―Bueno… ¿y qué crees que deba hacer?—

―Pues… ¡adelante, dile que sí! – Le contestó Yamcha alzando el pulgar de su mano. – Un chico siempre debe aprovechar oportunidades como estas.

―P-pero… ¿y Videl?—

―Bueno, ella te dijo que no le importaba, ¿no? Además, la experiencia en estos asuntos es muy importante Gohan… entre más chicas conozcas, más oportunidades tendrás de encontrar a la que será la pareja perfecta para ti.

―La pareja perfecta…―

―Mira, además, creo que va a ser una buena oportunidad para que le des celos a Videl—Le susurra mientras se pone una mano a un lado de su boca—Y si la chica esta buena tienes mucho que ganar, ¡ánimo Gohan! ¡Tú puedes, matador!

―Darle celos a Videl… je… no creo que algo así pueda pasar nunca…

―No te preocupes Gohan, verás que todo va a salir muy bien.

Fin Flash back

Gohan seguía pensativo, cuando fue interrumpido por una voz femenina conocida.

―Gohan, ¿todo bien? Has estado muy distraído este día—Le preguntó Videl. Imaginó lo que estaba pasando con él, pero esperaba que se tratara de alguna otra cosa.

―¿Eh? Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. – Videl lo siguió mirando. ¿Por qué Gohan le había dicho a Ireza que lo iba a pensar? ¿Es que acaso había una remota posibilidad de que él dijera que sí? Ella esperaba que no, pero, que Gohan estuviera tan dudoso en el asunto la ponía muy nerviosa, no quería perder a Gohan, quería que estuviera a su lado y no con Ireza, por más que ésta fuera su amiga.

Gohan volteó a ver a Ireza, tímidamente y ella le sonrió coquetamente y le guiñó y luego volvió su vista a la clase. Gohan estaba muy confundido y nervioso, pero ella no parecía que nada le afectara en lo más mínimo. Era sorprendente. Después del beso él había pensado que las cosas estarían muy incómodas entre ambos, pero no resultó así, por el contrario, se sentía comodidad a su lado. Ella no le presionaba, no le molestaba y así le daba oportunidad de pensar con claridad.

―(Quizás si le digo que no… ella se lo tome con esa naturalidad… ¿verdad? O tal vez…) – la clase terminó y ya era hora de ir a casa, Gohan trató de huir lo más pronto posible, pero Ireza lo alcanzó.

―Oye, Gohan…―

―(R-rayos… espero que no me pida que le conteste ahora mismo…)-

―¿Cómo pasaste tu fin de semana?

―¿Eh? ¿Mi fin de semana? Pues, bien… gracias por preguntar… ― En realidad, no. Había sido un infierno viviente.

―Eso me da gusto… oye… este… ¿pudiste pensar en lo que te pregunté?—

―(¡Maldición! ¡No puede ser!) – Ahora sí, Gohan estaba atrapado.

―Perdón si estoy apresurando mucho las cosas, suelo ser así, pero… es que no se si pueda aguantar más días sin saber tu respuesta… ¿podrías decírmelo ya?—

―Bueno, yo… ― Gohan recordó los consejos de Yamcha y de Krillin. Ahora era el momento de la verdad, ¿qué contestar? Krillin tenía razón, si no sentía nada no había razón para contestar positivamente… ¿Ireza le gustaba? Esa era la gran pregunta. – la verdad… tú me gustas también… ― Contestó para sorpresa de Ireza.

―¿Te gusto? Entonces, eso quiere decir que…―

―Bueno… ― Gohan recordó también el consejo de Yamcha. Habia que aprovechar la oportunidad, ¿no? Ambos se gustan y todo lo demás, así que… ¿por qué no?—Está bien, acepto—

―¿De verdad? ¡Fantástico! –Ireza abrazó a Gohan, y este no devolvió el abrazo, simplemente se quedó estático.

―(H-huele muy bonito…) –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar, mientras lo abrazaba.

―Entonces, mi lindo novio, vamos a dar un pequeño paseo—Dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo, poniéndolo totalmente nervioso.

―(N-no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer…)—

Desde lejos, Videl los observaba. Acababa de pasar lo que tanto temía. Oficialmente, Gohan e Ireza ya eran novios.

―No, no voy a permitir que esto me afecte… yo, Videl Satan, voy a olvidarme de Son Gohan…― La decisión ya estaba tomada, pero… ¿podrá ser Videl capaz de olvidarse de Gohan? Veámoslo en el siguiente capítulo.

…

Fin del capitulo.

…

¡Fiuu! Bien eso es todo, este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre Dragon Ball y me ha encantado hacerlo. No se confundan, la pareja del fanfic es Videl y Gohan. Los que han leído el capitulo se preguntaran, ¿porqué junte a Gohan con Ireza? Bueno, pues fue una idea que se me ocurrió, ¿Qué pasaría con Videl si Gohan estuviera con otra chica? La primera que vino a mi mente obviamente fue Ireza. Luego cheque entre todos los fanfics que no estuviera repitiendo la idea y afortunadamente estoy haciendo algo novedoso. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un pequeño review y si no pues ni modo no se puede dar gusto a todos.

¡Un saludo!


	2. Seamos amigos

_Nota personajes le pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama y no tengo intenciones lucrativas con ellos._

_Nota 2. Una enorme disculpa por los siglos que he tardado en actualizar._

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Seamos amigos.**

Gohan e Ireza estaban en una cita en la ciudad, mientras iban caminando Ireza lo seguía tomando del brazo, manteniéndose lo más pegada posible al joven guerrero. El por su lado estaba completamente ruborizado, todavía le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a tanta cercanía.

―(Tengo una novia… no puedo creer que ahora tengo una novia… Nunca pensé que pasaría esto, pero… me siento inesperadamente… contento)—Pensó Gohan.

―Oye Gohan, no sé tú pero yo me siento muy feliz de que por fin seamos novios—Le dijo Ireza con una amplia sonrisa.

―Eh, sí, claro… yo también—Le contestó con una risa nerviosa.

―Además me siento afortunada, ya que soy la primera novia que tienes.

―Pues sí… eso es cierto…―

―Oye… ―Le miró la rubia coquetamente― ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine y no veamos la película? –Gohan se sorprendió ligeramente.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué no veamos la película? ¿Y si no vamos a verla para qué entraríamos entonces?—Le preguntó el joven, realmente confundido.

―Hay Gohan, ¿de verdad eres tan inocente? ¡Vamos!—Ireza lo jaló del brazo y se lo llevó a la entrada del cine.

―P―pero es que no entiendo, ¿inocente? ¿a qué te refieres?―

―Ya lo sabrás cuando estemos adentro—Le respondió mientras le guiñaba, luego se acercó a la taquilla.

―Dos boletos para "Avengers", por favor—

―¿Avengers?

―¿No sabes de qué se trata?

―Pues, no…―

―Está basada en un cómic americano que relata las aventuras de un grupo de superhéroes que luchan contra los villanos y usan superpoderes y esa clase de cosas. Por supuesto que todo es ficción ya que ese tipo de cosas no existen en la vida real, ¿te imaginas? Como inventan cosas, ¿verdad?—

―¿S―superpoderes? Sí, claro… je…(Creo que Ireza ya ni siquiera se acuerda del Gran Saiyaman…) ― Bien dice el dicho, la "realidad" supera la ficción.

―Bueno, anda, ya es hora. Entremos.―Apuró la rubia. Dentro de la sala, pasaron unos minutos y para sorpresa de Gohan, la película resultaba más u menos entretenida lo cual era bien ya que esta vez no se dormiría como en su primera cita. Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado que no notó que Ireza lo único que hacía era mirarle. Luego se acercó más a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y trató de acercarlo a ella pero no pudo, era demasiado duro para moverlo. Gohan lo notó y se volvió a ella.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? ¿Tenía algo en la cara?—

―Ah, yo… ¿quieres acercar tu rostro hacia mí?― Gohan accedió a la petición, acercándose un poco a ella.

―¿Así está bien?―

―Un poco más―

―Sí pero, ¿porqué? ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo en se―?― Antes de que Gohan terminara de hablar, Ireza le plantó un beso y el joven se sonrojó. Luego de unos segundos, aunque titubeando un poco, correspondió al beso torpemente y cerró sus ojos. Los besos de Ireza eran cálidos y dulces y sus labios tenían un agradable aroma a vainilla.

―¿Qué tal, eh?—

―F―fantástico, je…―

―Ahora que somos novios, podremos besarnos las veces que queramos―Ireza volvió a besarlo y Gohan trató de ser un poco más "profesional" esta vez. Lo que dijera Ireza le pareció un poco extraño, pues aunque sus padres estaban casados rara vez veía que se besaran y si lo hacían era sólo una vez y ya.

― (Creo que después de todo esta no fue tan mala idea, esto no está mal, al contrario, resulta muy agradable…) —Pensó Gohan para sí mismo. Luego abrió los ojos y al verla se sorprendió de tener enfrente el rostro de Videl.

― ¡V―videl!―Exclamó, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

― ¿Qué pasa con Videl?―Gohan parpadeó, y vio de nuevo el rostro de Ireza.

― (Solo era mi imaginación…) ―

― ¿Gohan? ¿No me oíste? ¿Qué sucede con Videl?―

― ¿Videl? Ah, sí, es que estaba pensando en una cosa que me había dicho, je…― Trató de explicarse, aunque no de manera muy convincente.

― ¿Piensas en Videl estando con tu novia?—

―No, no, no es lo que piensas. Porque la verdad estoy aquí contigo y estoy muy contento, de veras—

―Gohan se sincero conmigo… dices que te gusto, pero… también te gusta Videl, ¿Verdad?―

―N―no, ella y yo… solo somos… amigos…―Dijo lo último, un poco decepcionado.

―De acuerdo, voy a confiar en tu palabra. Sería muy incómodo que estemos los dos a solas y tú pienses en ella― Luego de lo dicho, Ireza sonrió y le tomó del brazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Gohan se quedó pensativo, se preguntó porqué había alucinado a Videl de esa forma y en ese momento. Al parecer, sus sentimientos eran más profundos de lo que pensaba. Pero tenía que convencerse de que tal sentimiento no podría ser correspondido de ninguna manera. Además, ahora estaba con Ireza, lo más sensato sería olvidarse de un amor imposible y concentrarse en hacer que funcionara su primer noviazgo formal.

―Oye, Ireza… ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?―

― ¿Ah? Si, dime…―

―Ya que ahora eres mi novia formal… ¿te gustaría conocer a mis padres?―

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Conocer a tus padres? ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para eso? ¡Acabamos de juntarnos!― Le contestó, nerviosa.― Además creo que eso es algo que sólo se hace cuando se está comprometida la gente, ¿no?

―Pero… mi madre estaría muy emocionada. Siempre me dijo que si tenía una novia, debía presentársela inmediatamente…

―Bueno… no lo sé… ¿cómo es tu madre? ¿no será muy estricta?―

―Ah, no, eso…― Había dado en el clavo, Gohan no sabía qué responderle—Pues… solo es un poco… temperamental… pero ya una vez que la tratas es una persona muy agradable…―

―Pues… bueno… si tú me lo pides… está bien.―

―Estupendo. Le pediré a mamá que cocine sus mejores platillos. Te sorprenderá lo buena cocinera que es.―

― ¿De verdad? Entonces estaré gustosa de probar su comida.―Ambos terminaron su plática y decidieron seguir en silencio hasta que terminara la película. Entre lapsos de minutos, ambos habían llegado a besarse varias veces. Todo eso estaba resultando algo incómodo para Gohan, pero pensando que era lo más normal, concluyó que lo mejor era irse acostumbrando. Cuando salieron de la sala estaba completamente ruborizado por lo ocurrido. Terminada la cita, Ireza se despidió de Gohan con un beso en la mejilla.

―Nos vemos entonces en la escuela. Adiós.― Gohan se tocó la mejilla y sonrió mientras la miraba partir.

―Bien, es hora de ir a casa. Ya ha oscurecido…―

* * *

Ya en su casa, Gohan se dispuso a entrar hacia la cocina, donde encontró como esperaba a su familia que estaba cenando.

―Gohan, será mejor que vengas a la mesa antes de que se acabe la comida…―Le aconsejó su hermano menor, mientras señalaba a Goku que devoraba todo alimento a su paso sin respiro alguno.

― ¡Gohan!—Le habló su madre― Es la segunda vez que llegas tan tarde a casa, ¿Qué está pasando?―

―Ah… bueno… es que…― Gohan se sentó a la mesa y su madre le sirvió unos platos.― Mamá, papá, hay algo que debo decirles…―Se puso serio, Goku lo miró y se puso serio también, pensando que se trataba de algo de suma gravedad.

― ¿De qué se trata hijo?―Preguntó ChiChi

―Bueno, yo… yo…―Se sonrojó― Ya tengo una novia.

―Pero eso no es novedoso…― Se quejó Goku, sin emoción, ya que pensaba que se trataba de algo más importante.―Todos aquí ya sabemos que tú y Videl son novios desde hace rato…―

― ¿De verdad? ¿Tú y Videl ya formalizaron su relación? En todo caso ya pueden casarse, ¿no?―Exclamó ChiChi emocionada.

―No, no, no…― Dijo Gohan, agitando las manos― No se trata de Videl, la chica con la que salgo se llama Ireza.

― ¿Qué? ―ChiChi estaba impactada, luego puso rostro de decepción ― ¡Pero Gohan! ¡Tú debes casarte con Videl! ¡Ella es la que tiene el dinero que nos salvará de la ruina!

― ¿Pero qué pasa con Videl? ¿Acaso dejaron de ser novios?―Preguntó Goten, curioso.

―¡Ya les he dicho mil veces que Videl y yo nunca hemos sido novios!― Se exaltó Gohan.

―No puede ser… estamos perdidos…― Se deprimió ChiChi. Luego su rostro se iluminó repentinamente― Dime Gohan, ¿esa niña Ireza también tiene mucho dinero?— La pregunta tomó a Gohan por sorpresa

― ¿Eh? Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé, pero… ella vendrá para que la conozcan el próximo fin de semana así que puedes preguntarle entonces.―Gohan volteó a ver a su padre y a Goten, con una mirada severa.― No se les ocurra hacer nada fuera de lo normal ni decir cosas raras, ¿entendido? Ella no debe enterarse de nuestra fuerza.―

― ¿Eh? ¡Ella va a venir! ¡Vaya eso no me lo esperaba!―Habló ChiChi

―Sí, va a venir… mamá, por favor, te pido que la trates muy bien y que prepares tu mejor comida…―

―Está bien hijo, así lo haré―

―Pero… Gohan…―Dijo Goku― ¿No crees que si te vas a casar con ella deberías decirte de una vez toda la verdad?― Gohan se cayó de espaldas de la silla. Luego se levantó, muy avergonzado.

―¡No voy a casarme con ella! ¡Solamente estamos saliendo!―

― ¿Qué no es lo mismo?―Preguntó Goku, alzando una ceja.

―¡No, no es lo mismo!―Le contestó Gohan, aun sonrojado.

―Goku, ya deberías saber que cuando una pareja está de novios es porque apenas se están conociendo y cuando se van a casar es porque ya se conocen más.―Le aclaró ChiChi.

―Pero cuando tú y yo nos casamos casi ni nos conocíamos…― Replicó Goku.

―¡Pero si nos conocíamos desde niños, idiota!―Se exaltó ChiChi.

―Ya, ya, en eso tienes razón…―Trató de calmarla Goku. A Gohan le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Luego de la cena, todos se fueron a la cama. Gohan y Goten aun compartían la cama, Gohan comenzaba a dormirse cuando fue despertado por su hermano menor.

―Oye Gohan…― Comenzó a hablar Goten.

― ¿Mmhn? Ah… sí, dime…―Le contestó Gohan, medio dormido.

―Tú… ¿estás enamorado de esa chica llamada Ireza?―Preguntó Goten.

―Eh… ¿enamorado? Bueno… no, no realmente, sólo… sólo nos gustamos y ya…

― ¿Gustarse? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―Bueno… cuando una persona te gusta es porque te agrada en su apariencia y en su forma de ser… no es como la amistad, eso es diferente, es algo más… como atracción física…―A Gohan no le gustó haber dicho la última frase, menos habérsela dicho a su hermano pequeño.

― ¿Atracción física?

― Sí, bueno… mira… veras… es cuando un hombre y una mujer se encuentran y entonces ellos… ellos…― A Gohan le costaba trabajo explicar.

― ¿Con eso te refieres al sexo?― Gohan se cayó de la cama. Ese niño además de ser muy adelantado en sus entrenamientos, también estaba muy adelantado en otras materias.

― ¿C―cómo rayos? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ¡Apenas eres un niño!—Gritó Gohan mientras se levantaba del suelo.

―Gohan… ¿entonces eres novio de esa chica porque quieres tener sexo con ella? ― Preguntó Goten, con un tono de voz extrañamente inocente.

― ¡C―cállate Goten! ¡Date cuenta de las estupideces que dices! ¡Yo para nada tendría ese tipo de intenciones con ella!—Se defendió Gohan, muy alterado y completamente colorado.

― Pero eso es lo que me estás diciendo…―

―¡Claro que no! Además ¿quién te enseño sobre esas cosas? no te corresponde saberlas. ―

― El papá de Trunks nos habló una vez sobre eso… con lujo de detalles…―

― ¡¿C―con lujo de detalles?! (Ese canalla de Vegeta…)― Gohan se tranquilizó y luego se volvió a acostar en la cama.― Goten… para tener… "eso" con otra persona…

― ¿Hablas del sexo?—

― ¡Sí! ¡Pero no lo estés diciendo! ¡Te pueden oír!—Se alteró Gohan. ― Como te decía… para tener "eso" con otra persona… se necesita estar enamorado, ¿entiendes? ¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado?―

―Pues… mi mamá me lo explicó, me dijo que cuando las personas están enamoradas se casan…aunque no estoy muy seguro— Contestó Goten, confundido.

―Caramba, y si no sabes lo que es estar enamorado, ¿para qué preguntas en primer lugar? Ayy, ¿sabes qué? ¡Mejor duérmete ya!― Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos y Gohan trató de dormirse de nuevo.

―Pero… el papá de Trunks dijo que había muchas razones para tener sexo…

―Pues no le creas nada de lo que te dijo, bórratelo de la cabeza, ¿oíste? Y ya duérmete.― Gohan estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando Goten interrumpió de nuevo su sueño.

―Pero Gohan, yo pensé que tú querías a Videl… como siempre me hablabas de ella… además, nunca te había oído mencionar a la tal Ireza. Gohan, tú quieres a Videl, ¿verdad?—

―Pues… pues sí Goten, yo… yo quiero a Videl…―

―Y si a quien quieres es a Videl, ¿porqué no son novios?―

―Mira… Goten… es una pregunta muy complicada… es… es cosa de adultos, así que ya no preguntes más.―

―De acuerdo hermano.― Accedió Goten. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente se había dormido. Sin embargo, Gohan por el contrario aun seguía despierto. Con sus preguntas, Goten había conseguido espantarle totalmente el sueño. Lo que era cierto, es que Gohan nunca se había dado el momento para confesarle sus sentimientos a Videl. Era demasiado tímido para eso. En algunas ocasiones intentaba dar alguna señal de sus sentimientos, pero su torpeza no se lo permitía. Pero, ¿por qué volver a pensar tanto en Videl cuando ya había resuelto que en adelante seguiría con Ireza? La culpa de todo la tenía el torpe de su hermano. Por ello, ahora Gohan tenía más preguntas que respuestas en su cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la preparatoria Orange Star.

Gohan estaba pensativo durante las clases. Las cosas iban de maravilla con Ireza, pero con Videl en cambio… todo estaba de mal en peor. Videl seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, hacia como si no existiera. Eso le estaba resultando algo preocupante, ¿por qué Videl seguía enojada con él? En realidad no podía explicárselo. Es cierto que Videl podía ponerse temperamental a veces, pero, nunca antes se había quedado sin hablarle, por más enojada que estuviera. ¿Qué podía ser lo que habría dicho o hecho que le hiciera enfadarse de esa manera? Algún otro habría imaginado que lo que Videl tenía eran celos, pero en alguien tan descuidado en asuntos amorosos como Gohan eso era prácticamente imposible de pensar. Esa era la verdad, Gohan no podía darse cuenta de que la joven de ojos azules prácticamente se moría por él casi desde que se conocieron. Desde luego él no era muy bueno leyendo el lenguaje no verbal.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Gohan trató de acercarse a Videl para hablarle, pero alguien más ya estaba con ella. Era Sharpner.

―(Perfecto. Ahora que ese payaso de Gohan está fuera del juego finalmente podré salir con Videl)―Pensó el rubio. ―Oye Videl… me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos…― Videl no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía Sharpner, lo único que hizo fue mirar por arriba de su hombro y notó que Gohan estaba ahí, mirándolos a ambos y que estaba a punto de acercárseles. Entonces sin pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo de ahí a sorpresa de ambos jóvenes.

―¡Eh! ¡Videl! ¿A dónde vas? ― Se quedó sorprendido el rubio. Gohan también, definitivamente no podía entenderla. La joven siguió corriendo y sin pensarlo tomó la primera puerta que vio se escondió en un salón vacío.

―No puedo creer que me estoy escondiendo de Gohan, ¿qué diablos me pasa? Es que no quiero que me hable, si lo hace no podré soportarlo.―Sin embargo Videl no contaba con que alguien la encontrara fácilmente. Gohan abrió la puerta del salón para encontrarse con ella.

―¿Videl? ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?―

―¿G―gohan? ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?―

―Pues… fácil, simplemente sentí tu ki…―

―Ki, ki, ki… sí, tú y tus cosas raras…―Se quejó Videl. ―Lárgate de aquí no quiero hablar con nadie.―

―Pero Videl, yo realmente quisiera hablar contigo.―Insistió el joven.

―Pues no tengo ganas, ¿ok?―Se fastidió Videl.

―Escucha… últimamente no has querido ni verme ni dirigirme la palabra y me preguntaba si hice algo malo… si es así te pido disculpas de una vez― ¿Haber hecho algo malo? ¿Y todavía se preguntaba qué era eso de malo? Habría que ser lento.

―Gohan… eres… eres… ¡eres un idiota!―

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Idiota? ¿Pero, porqué?―

―Porque eres idiota y se acabó, ¡y ya lárgate que me fastidias!― Videl lo empujó fuera del salón poniendo una cara de fastidio. Gohan estaba más que confundido. Sí, las mujeres podían ser extrañas y presentar agudos comportamientos bipolares, histéricos o neuróticos, ¿pero Videl? Videl era la más extraña de todas las mujeres, podía ser la más difícil de tratar en ciertos momentos y éste era uno de esos momentos. Gohan no insistió más, si seguía haciéndolo seguro que después tendría que rogar por su propia vida. Se dirigió a la cafetería de la escuela y ahí se encontró con su ahora novia, Ireza. Ambos se sonrieron y ella le indicó que se sentara junto con ella para que tomaran juntos el almuerzo. Ireza hablaba y hablaba mientras que Gohan permanecía callado, aun pensando en Videl y su actitud hacia él. Quisiera que al menos le hablara de nuevo como antes, poder verla sonreír y no de esa manera tan gruñona como estaba últimamente.

― ¿Gohan? ¿Qué te sucede?― Gohan salió de su estupor en cuanto Ireza le hizo señas con la mano para que volviera a tierra.

―Eh… yo… estaba pensando que ya casi se acerca la temporada de exámenes, je…―Contestó nervioso.

― ¿Exámenes? Ahh pero alguien como tú no debe preocuparse por eso, ¿verdad? En todo caso los demás son los que debieran estar preocupados. Tú vas a salir muy bien Gohan.―

― ¿De verdad? Je je, eso espero.

―Bueno Gohan, ¿entonces cuándo conoceré a tus padres?―

―Pues estaba pensando que el fin de semana sería perfecto, ¿te parece?―

―Desde luego, aunque la verdad me muero de los nervios.―

―No te preocupes. Ya les he hablado de ti y estoy seguro de que van a comportarse.―

―No es eso… es que… es la primera vez que un chico me dice que quiere que conozca a sus padres. Y en este tipo de situaciones no sabría qué hacer.

―Simplemente sé tú misma. Estoy seguro de que de ese modo les agradarás―

―De acuerdo.―Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

* * *

Por la tarde, en el gimnasio Satán, Videl llamaba la atención de todos los presentes. Estaba más que furiosa, estaba irritable, parecía que estaba en sus días. Uno a uno sus combatientes caían al suelo abatidos definitivamente por la joven. El último de ellos cayó a distancia de más de cinco metros lanzado por una patada que le propino la ojiazul. Todos estaban completamente malheridos y una ambulancia tuvo que llegar por ellos para llevárselos. Videl miró a este último con desdén.

―No es suficiente, no es suficiente, ¡maldita sea! ―Videl lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared, haciendo un enorme agujero. Abrió los ojos enormemente. Nunca antes había conseguido algo así con su fuerza. Una mano le tocó el hombro y Videl se volvió para mirarlo. Su compañero de clases rubio, Sharpner, estaba frente a ella. No era un buen momento para que le estuviera molestando.

―Videl, este...―El joven miró a su alrededor y notó a todos los heridos que estaban en el suelo mientras los atendían.― ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?― Videl le miró sin interés.

―Tal vez...― Sharpner tragó saliva. Comenzaba a pensar que visitarla no era la mejor idea.

―Escucha, yo... quisiera preguntarte que si quieres salir conmigo...―Videl permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, luego miró su puño y sonrió.

―Lo siento Sharpner, sólo podrás salir conmigo si eres capaz de vencerme.―Contestó con una sonrisa altanera mientras ponía los puños sobre las caderas. El rubio le miró con ojos muy abiertos.

―N―no seas injusta Videl, sabes que algo así es imposible.― Comenzó a rogar Sharpner.

―Pues ya he dicho. Ahora quítate de mi camino.―Videl pasó de Sharpner, dejándolo tanto o más abatido que al resto de sus contrincantes. Videl se dirigía a ducharse pero antes se entrar se encontró con el rostro de su padre, que no parecía la persona más alegre del mundo.

―¡Videl! ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Porqué encuentro en mi gimnasio a todos medio muertos? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?—

―No pasa nada papá. No son más que puros enclenques.― Videl iba a dirigirse a la ducha pero su padre se lo impidió.

―Ya te he dicho que no puedes lastimar así a los demás no importa qué tan fuerte seas. Ya lo sabes, sólo puedes usar esa violencia contra los malhechores pero no contra los clientes frecuentes de nuestro gimnasio, ¿te quedo claro?―

―Sí, sí, como digas...― Videl ignoró los sermones de su padre y fue a ducharse. Al terminar estaba vistiéndose cuando su comunicador sonó. De pronto el sonido fue música para sus oídos. Sonrio maliciosamente.

―Perfecto. Ahora... como papá lo ha dicho. A aplastar a los malhechores.― Videl salió por la ventana volando en dirección a su objetivo. En unos minutos ya había llegado y ya estaba ansiosa por comenzar a repartir palizas. Pero... alguien más ya había hecho todo el trabajo por ella.

―Ohhh, grandioso. Justo ahora, tenía que ser la última persona que quiero ver en este momento. Tenías que arruinarme la fiesta, Gohan...―Videl dirigió una mirada de tristeza al ridículamente vestido Saiyaman que estaba siendo entrevistado por la prensa, cerró sus ojos y alzó el vuelo para retirarse de ahí. Gohan había notado su presencia y la miró partir.

―Lo siento, tengo que irme.― Se excusó el joven del extravagante casco y salió volando para alcanzar a Videl. La joven notó en poco tiempo que Gohan ya le estaba alcanzando. Sabía que no podría dejarlo atrás, ya estaba volando con todo lo que tenía y no podía ir más rápido. No tuvo otra opción que ignorarlo y seguir su trayecto como si no estuviera presente. Gohan llegó a volar a su ritmo y solamente la miró. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Gohan pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada, si lo hacía podía hacer enojar a Videl más de lo que ya lo estaba. Pasaron casi dos horas y Videl no podía creerlo, Gohan aun estaba ahí, fastidiándola con su presencia. Pero ya estaba muy cansada, así que decidió parar y bajar a Tierra sobre un bosque. Videl se recargó sobre un arbol y miró a Gohan directo a los ojos.

―Ya es suficiente, ¿no? ¿No te tienes que ir a tu casa? ¿Porqué eres tan insistente?―

―Videl... no creo que pueda estar tranquilo hasta que no me digas que es lo que te pasa. Y creeme, no he pasado bien todo este tiempo en que no me has dirigido la palabra...― Videl se sorprendió ligeramente por lo que él había dicho.

―¿Qué quieres decir?― Gohan comenzó a rascarse la nuca y miró hacia el suelo, un poco avergonzado.

―Solo quiero decir que no me siento tan feliz como podría estarlo si tú, ya sabes... sonrieras un poco más... como antes. No eres tan bonita cuando estás tan... gruñona...―Sin duda Gohan había heredado la sensibilidad característica de su padre. Videl se irritó nuevamente.

― ¡Ahhh! ¿Así que no te gusto tan gruñona? ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer para gustarte?― Gohan la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente rojo, Videl se dio cuenta segundos después de lo que había dicho y se llevó las manos a la boca.― Cielos, no puede ser...

―¿Gustarme? Pero Videl, tú me... tú...―

―¿Qué, yo qué? ¿Qué más piensas de mí? Aparte de gruñona, ¿qué más hay? ¿Sabes qué Gohan? No eres precisamente un chico lleno de virtudes, eres un ridículo, ¿entiendes? Ese disfraz es prácticamente de payaso y tus poses, ¡uff! Tus poses, son la cosa más patética y ridícula que haya visto. Parece que hayas salido de un circo, ¡eres un fenómeno! ― Gohan se quedó helado. No sabía cómo responder a los insultos de Videl. Justo un segundo antes él quería expresar lo que en verdad sentía, pero ya no podía estar más arrepentido. Aun así, tenía que ser honesto.

―Videl, cuando dije que estabas gruñona me refería a que no veía que fueras feliz. Cuando tu estás feliz yo me siento igual.―Gohan respiró profundo, todo era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.―Y todo eso es porque me gustas Videl.

―¿Q―qué? ―Videl tenía los ojos como platos. No se imaginaba jamás que Gohan se confesaría con ella y mucho menos en un momento así, no después de lo que ella le había dicho. ―Pero Gohan, tú estás... tú e Ireza...― Gohan cerró los ojos.

―Ahora entiendo que alguien como yo jamás podría gustarte... bueno, tú ya me lo has dejado muy en claro. Así que... hagamos las paces, ¿quieres? A mi no me importa lo que pienses de mí, yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.―Videl estaba a punto de llorar, sintió que había perdido la oportunidad de su vida. El hombre al que amaba estaba ahí, acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos y ella no se sentía capaz de hacer lo mismo. No podía hacerlo. ¿Porqué no? Ireza era la principal respuesta. Jamás haría nada que lastimara a su amiga, sin importar lo que ella sintiera.

Gohan le ofreció su mano para que ella la tomara, ella solamente miraba hacia esa mano. No sabía qué hacer o decir,

―Por favor, Videl. Seamos amigos.― Videl no tuvo otra opción. Asintió decepcionada y tomó esa mano. A través de ese toque pudo sentir esa calidez que tanto adoraba. Gohan sonrió, aunque en su miraba se notaba tristeza. Finalmente las cosas podían volver a la normalidad con ella, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

―Gohan... ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?―

―Adelante.

―Yo... quiero ser mucho más fuerte. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Quiero hacer las cosas que tú haces. Claro, que jamás podría ser tan fuerte como tú, pero... ―

―Puede ser un entrenamiento muy duro. ¿No importa?― Videl alzó la vista ilusionada.―

―No, no importa. ¿Por quién me has tomado?―

―De acuerdo. Bueno, tengo que irme...

―¡Espera! Gohan... yo... lamento todo lo que te dije...―

―No pasa nada Videl. Supongo que no dijiste nada que no fuera sincero.

―Sí, pero...―

―Todo está bien ahora, ¿verdad?―

―Sí...― Gohan se apartó de ella volando y ella lo observaba hasta que se desapareció de su vista.

―Espero que seas feliz, Gohan...― Videl cerró sus ojos. Pensó que iba a llorar pero eso no ocurrió. Por alguna razón, se sentía tan terrible por dentro que no era capaz de llorar al menos para aminorar un poco su dolor. Pero ella había conseguido que él la entrenara. De esa forma podrían pasar más tiempo juntos y eso la haría sentir un poco mejor. Sin duda pensó que era una buena idea.

* * *

Unos días después, Videl arribaba al templo sagrado. Estaba realmente confundida. Gohan le había citado para que se vieran ahí, pero no entendía porqué.

―¿Acaso entrenaré en la máquina del tiempo?― Se preguntó a sí misma. ― Si Gohan y yo pasamos ahí mucho tiempo juntos tal vez... ¡¿Pero qué estás pensando Videl Satán?! ¡Gohan es el novio de Ireza!― Videl suspiró. Tal vez eso de ser amigos iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. La joven alzó su vista hacia el cielo y miró a Gohan descendiendo hacia ella.

―Hola Videl. ―Saludó Gohan con mucho entusiasmo, Videl lo miró. Estaba realmente guapo, bien vestido con una camisa y pantalón formales. ¿Cómo podía estar así después de un rechazo de su parte? Eso la tenía aun más confundida.―Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo. A tu nuevo maestro no le gustan los retrasos.

―¿Qué dijiste?― Videl arqueó el cejo. ― ¿Mi nuevo maestro?

―Así es. Míralo ahí está.― Gohan señaló hacia alguien que estaba detrás de Videl. Ella volteó y el único que se encontraba ahí era Piccolo. Estaba muy enojado y para la vista de Videl, mas "pálido" de lo normal. Videl abrió los ojos como platos.

― ¡¿Quéeee?! Espera, no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo Gohan...―

―¿Qué es lo que no está claro? Él será tu nuevo maestro.―Piccolo permanecía enfadado y con los brazos cruzados.

―En ningún momento he estado de acuerdo con esto.― Habló finalmente. Gohan rogó juntando ambas manos.

―Por favor señor Piccolo, ella quiere aprender... usted es el mejor maestro que conozco.

―Pero Gohan, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme con, con... con ese sujeto...―Le miraba Videl asustada mientras señalaba al guerrero nameku. Gohan puso un rostro de confusión.

―¿No dijiste que querías aprender las cosas que yo hago? Bueno, él fue quien me enseñó lo que yo se.

―Pero Gohan, cuando yo dije eso quería decir que tú fueras el que...― Gohan la ignoró y miró hacia su reloj.

―Cielos ya tengo que irme, he quedado con Ireza y hoy la presentaré con mis padres. ¡Me voy! Señor Piccolo, ¡cuide de ella!―

―¡Espera Gohan, no puedes hacerme esto! ― Gohan salió volando sin dar tiempo a que la pobre Videl pudiera salvarse de la extraña situación en la que ella misma se había metido. Miró a Piccolo un poco asustada...

―Este va a ser un entrenamiento muuuy largo...―

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Por fin un nuevo capítulo, fue algo extraño, ¿no? Creo que no tuvo mucho sentido en ciertas partes, pero quise dejarlo como tal. Cualquier sugerencia, duda, queja, tomatazos, felicitaciones, chicles, huevos duros, etc serán recibidos tal y como sean enviados.

Ahora a contestar reviews que no habia contestado antes (a los demas les conteste por mp)

**Guest.** Muchas gracias, ya esta continuando. Igual saludos n.n

**miaka17.** Gracias por tu review. Bueno no fue pronto pero ya actualice.

**Ylenia.** Creo que ya te habia contestado, pero por si las dudas muchas gracias y ya esta aqui el nuevo capitulo.

**mari-brief.** Pues yo si me imagino a Gohan dudoso, je je, bueno me alegra que gustara.

**metitus**. Muchas gracias, pues ya actualice, lamento la espera.

**Videl.S.** Tratare de terminar pronto, saludos y gracias.

**Sandra**. El capitulo ya esta publicado, perdon por la demora.

**Guest.** Je je, bueno asi es Yamcha, a decir verdad a mi me cae bien. Gracias.

**christy.** Tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia, gracias.

**karen.** Si, de hecho hay mas. Espero guste.

**Matas**. Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capitulo.

...

Muchas gracias por leer y los espero en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos.


End file.
